


E depois

by Dark_Shaka



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Shaka/pseuds/Dark_Shaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Até mesmo os Cavaleiros de Athena merecem se aposentar após tanto anos de serviço. Mas como alguém que viveu sob tensão constante por 25 anos se acostumar com uma vida sem obrigações? Já afastado do Santuário, Mu e Aldebaran vivem a incerteza de uma nova fase de suas vidas, que pode até mesmo afetar seu relacionamento. Drama/Romance Yaoi com insinuações de lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E depois

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiramente, Saint Seiya não me pertence *resmungo*.
> 
> Segundamente, estou ignorando a fase Ômega.
> 
> Terceiramente, dedico essa fanfic aos velhos e novos amigos nesse ano de retorno ao fandom. 2012 foi verdadeiramente especial para mim. Um beijo mais do que carinhoso para Lucrecia Borgia (Human Being), Deneb Rhode, Jessy Mendonça, Lune Kuruta, Cristina Angelo, Carol Calixto, Renata Thaís, Luna Solista e Cidinha. Peço desculpas se esqueci alguém. Que 2013 seja ainda melhor!

**E depois ******

Confesso que não era exatamente essa a sensação que eu esperava. Digo, todos esperam algum dia se aposentar, seja um médico, um professor, um operário, um lavrador ou um Cavaleiro de Athena. Logicamente, é muito mais provável que o médico, o professor, o operário ou o lavrador atinjam essa etapa da vida do que um soldado que sacrificou tudo para proteger uma divindade. Muitos ficam pelo caminho e eu mesmo já fiquei. Umas boas vezes, para falar a verdade. Todavia, sempre tiveram piedade de minha pobre alma e deram-me uma segunda, uma terceira, uma quarta chance…

Na verdade, nunca esperei que esse momento realmente chegasse. Nunca me iludi com a ideia de envelhecer tendo uma vida calma e sem complicações. Não fui criado para isso e nem mesmo vivi num ambiente que pudesse ser considerado tranquilo. O risco de morte sempre foi um companheiro indejesável e até mesmo levou à loucura aqueles que não foram capazes de suportá-lo.

Fui um bom soldado. Digo isso sem nenhum pingo desse orgulho ruim, que ilude os fracos. Cumpri com meus deveres, sacrifiquei-me para proteger a reencarnação de Athena, lutei contra inimigos poderosos. Também senti medo, é verdade, mas não fui treinado para sucumbir. Minha missão era seguir adiante e eu não podia fraquejar perante às complicações. Assim, passaram-se vinte e cinco anos, num piscar de olhos. Vinte e cinco anos que me massacraram como se fossem vinte e cinco séculos.

Estaria sendo injusto se lembrasse dessa época de minha vida como uma fase negra, dessas que não guardamos nenhum bom momento. Seria injusto com o crescimento pessoal que obtive, com os amigos que fiz, com as coisas que conheci, mas, acima de tudo, seria injusto com meu amado, o homem que sempre esteve ao meu lado apesar de tudo. Sim, eu seria um grande filho da puta se não agradecesse aos deuses por terem cruzado nossos destinos.

Parece até mesmo uma brincadeira que acabou agradando à Afrodite ou Eros. Posso imaginá-los confabulando, debaixo das sombras das árvores enquanto se deliciam com ambrosia. "Veja, vamos pegar esse rapaz magro e de pele clara e fazê-lo se apaixonar pelo grandão de pele escura. E vice-versa". "Oh, oh, melhor ainda! Vamos torná-los vizinhos, companheiros de batalha, pais de um garoto com cabelos de fogo… Eles passarão vinte e cinco anos juntos, do primeiro dia de trabalho até o da aposentadoria".

E depois? Ou melhor dizendo: e agora?

As pessoas comuns esperam ansiosamente pela aposentadoria após longos anos de trabalho. Sei que devido ao aumento na expectativa de vida e à nova configuração do mercado mundial, as pessoas têm de trabalhar por mais tempo, ou os Estados irão à bancarrota para sustentar tantos "idosos" – ou pelo menos os políticos querem que pensêmos isso. Também sei que a aposentadoria pode ser um período difícil, deprimente, pois a pessoa passa a se sentir inútil, sem função dentro de uma sociedade que nunca pára.

E o que acontece com aqueles que não pertencem a uma sociedade "normal"? Nós, Cavaleiros, fomos treinados além do limite daquilo que um ser humano comum pode suportar, sacrificamos tudo e mais um pouco por nossa missão e sempre tivemos de colocar nossos interesses particulares de lado para servir à Athena. O que fazer com esses homens e mulheres quando eles chegam à aposentadoria?

Não posso dizer que o Santuário nos abandona ao Deus-dará. É uma instituição militar de respeito e que tem grande apreço por seus veteranos. Recebemos um bom ordenado, temos direito à assistência médica gratuíta, ajudam-nos a nos fixar no local que escolhemos e, quando julgam necessário, podem nos pedir conselhos de naturezas diversas. Nesse ponto, não posso reclamar. Aldebaran também não. E complementa, em tom de brincadeira "ainda bem que não nos aposentamos no Brasil".

Realmente, não posso reclamar. Essa primeira semana de aposentadoria foi extremamente cansativa. Poderíamos ter voltado para Jamiel, porém, achamos que o mais correto seria legar a Torre a Kiki, para que treinasse seus discípulos e mantivesse as tradições da Casa de Áries. Escolhemos uma casa no campo, região mediterrânea da Europa. Um clima agradável para nós dois, com uma bela paisagem, nem longe nem perto demais da vila mais próxima. É um bom lugar, onde podemos manter nossa privacidade e ter uma vida tranquila.

Tranquilidade. Uma palavra estranha, cujo significado mal conhecemos. E pensar que há um ano atrás, estávamos planejando o que fazer quando chegássemos à aposentadoria. Seríamos liberados no mesmo dia – "vinte e cinco anos juntos", riem Eros e Afrodite – e, como todos sabiam, iríamos viver juntos onde nos agradasse. Na verdade, apesar de termos passado um ano falando sobre a aposentadoria, nunca realmente planejamos nada, pois ficamos atolados nos procedimentos burocráticos para oficializar nosso desligamento do Santuário.

Foram formulários, requerimentos, autorizações, revisões de documentos, cerimônia para a passagem do cargo… Quando demos por nós, estava tudo acabado. Athena nos recebeu em uma última reunião, na qual também participaram os demais "semi-aposentados", incluindo Aioria, Shaka, Camus e Milo. A deusa elogiou nossos anos de serviços prestados, enalteceu nossas qualidades e desejou-nos sorte em nossa nova vida. Ao final, nos conduziu a uma festa surpresa, da qual praticamente todo o Santuário participou. Foi uma senhora festa, de verdade!

Quando a madrugada já ia alta e todos estavam embriagados, Aldebaran me puxou pela mão. Tomado por um misto de alegria e saudosismo, ele me conduziu até os vinhedos. "Você se lembra, Mu?" "Sim", eu respondi, "não poderia esquecer". Fizemos amor ali, como da primeira vez: rolamos na terra vermelha, nos lambuzamos com os cachos das uvas maduras, adormecemos ao relento, sob a vigia atenta da lua cheia.

Não éramos mais os garotos assustados e receosos de tantos anos antes. Estávamos mais experientes, mais conectados. Em nenhum momento nos preocupamos com o fato de que alguém nos veria e nem mesmo acordamos antes do sol nascer para voltarmos às nossas Casas Zodiacais – que naquela manhã, já não nos pertenciam. É irônico pensar que dois garotos de dezesseis anos tenham sido mais cuidadosos que dois quarentões irresponsáveis. Mas eu não me importava. Assim como Aldebaran. Havíamos passado nossa primeira noite juntos naquele local e meu amado, um romântico incorrigível, não poderia admitir deixar o Santuário sem recordar aquele momento maravilhoso.

A manhã já ia adiantada quando despertamos. Como um perfeito cavalheiro, Aldebaran acordou primeiro, mas não me despertou. Deixou que eu levasse o tempo que fosse necessário. Nos levantamos, vestimos as roupas sujas de terra e caminhamos até as primeiras Casas Zodiacais para nos despedirmos de Kiki e de Hasgard, os novos Cavaleiros de Áries e Touro. Depois, pegaríamos nossas bagagens e partiríamos – o adeus definitivo ao Santuário.

Confesso que não foi a caminhada mais agradável de nossas vidas. Estávamos sujos, nada apresentáveis. Mas o pior de tudo era o clima de tensão que existia entre nós. Meu coração estava apertado e eu sentia agonia semelhante emanando de Aldebaran. Foi uma das poucas vezes na vida que senti meu companheiro nervoso, dominado pelas incertezas. A partir daquela manhã, estávamos oficialmente ultrapassados.

Olhei bem para o rosto dele e, pela primeira vez, vi as marcas do tempo e seus efeitos no corpo de meu amado. Algumas rugas começavam a tomar conta de seu rosto, fios brancos se espalhavam em meio à cabeleira negra. Sim, meu querido Touro estava envelhecendo. E eu também, logicamente. Quando tive a oportunidade de ficar sozinho, no banheiro da Casa de Áries, finalmente examinei-me no espelho. O brilho de meus cabelos havia diminuído consideravelmente, rugas e expressões do tempo também começavam a tomar conta do meu rosto.

Se eu quisesse, poderia usar meus poderes para retardar meu envelhecimento, conservando o mesmo rosto e o mesmo corpo de vinte e cinco anos atrás, embora não fosse igualmente possível manter minha saúde intacta. Contudo, deixei-me envelhecer porque queria envelhecer junto de Aldebaran, assim como acontece com os casais normais. Não vejo a menor necessidade de me conservar jovem enquanto o tempo vitimizava meu parceiro. Acredito que fomos um casal desde o primeiro momento. Ele acompanhou todas as minhas mudanças nos estágios finais da puberdade, enquanto seu belo corpo também se desenvolvia. Viu-me crescer e me transformar em homem. Agora, me verá envelhecer ao seu lado.

De todo modo, antes de chegarmos à Casa de Áries, eu toquei a mão direita do meu amado e a apertei com força. Aldebaran se surpreendeu e até mesmo arrepiou-se, voltando o rosto para mim com um olhar assustado. Ambos estávamos tensos, porém, o único modo de suportar aquela situação seria mostrar-nos, um ao outro, que não estávamos sozinhos. E o meu Touro entendeu o recado: o temor desapareceu de seu rosto e ele me puxou para si, envolvendo meu corpo num meio abraço e beijou-me a testa. Prosseguimos juntos até nosso destino.

Kiki já havia transportado nossas bagagens até o aeroporto utilizando-se de seus poderes. É um bom menino, o nosso filho. Tornou-se um homem feito, um cavaleiro valoroso e um ser humano ímpar. Com certeza viu nosso estado – os rostos sujos, as roupas amarrotadas, o cheiro do sumo das uvas misturado ao nosso suor – mas não disse uma palavra. Despediu-se com abraços e beijos carinhosos e nos deu todos os tipos de orientações. Veja só, parece que era ontem que tínhamos de ficar de olhos em todos os passos do nosso pequeno pestinha!

Foi Kiki quem ajeitou nossa casa. Forneceu todas as indicações para que a construíssem do modo que mais nos agradasse e comprou algumas peças essenciais de mobília que mais se aproximam do nosso gosto. Também foi ele quem projetou um espaço para marcenaria, aos fundos da casa, onde Aldebaran poderá trabalhar. Fez um bom trabalho, o garoto! E isso já faz quase uma semana. Uma semana cansativa que eu e Aldebaran não fizemos mais do que trabalhar. Fizemos uma bela faxina, organizamos os cômodos, fomos à cidade comprar mantimentos, decorações, livros… Não paramos um só instante e conversamos apenas sobre as arrumações. Ao final do dia, não tínhamos nem mesmo energia para fazer amor e adormecíamos como pedras.

Entretanto, mesmo estando ocupado, aquela sensação de angústia era recorrente. Pela primeira vez na vida, eu não teria obrigações. Nada mais de treinamentos, reuniões, burocracia. Estava devidamente aposentado. Por enquanto, tinha a casa para me manter ocupado, mas e depois? Eu e Aldebaran teríamos uma bela casa e bastante tempo livre. Tempo livre para que? Como você ensina uma pessoa que trabalhou a vida inteira a, simplesmente, parar e relaxar?

Na escuridão do quarto, senti meus medos de juventude voltarem. No começo de nosso relacionamento, eu temia perdê-lo, pois não me considerava interessante o suficiente para ele. Imaginava que apareceria alguém, mais bonito e extrovertido, alguém que o levaria de mim e eu não passaria a ser mais do que um amigo. Isso nunca aconteceu. Desde o começo, Touro foi uma pessoa extremamente constante que não poupou esforços por mim. Agradeço aos céus por isso.

O temor agora era por outro motivo: sem outras ocupações e sem o convívio do Santuário, Aldebaran passará o tempo todo ao meu lado. Poderá ver em mim todos os defeitos que não percebeu ao longo desses anos. Poderá enjoar de nosso relacionamento quando o tédio e a mesmice tomarem conta. E o que eu posso fazer a respeito? Não muita coisa, acredito. Afinal, fui educado para ser um soldado e não uma pessoa comum.

É extremamente doloroso ter de levantar da cama com esses pensamentos em minha mente. Tateio o colchão, mas ele já se levantou. Com certeza, deve estar na carpintaria, pensando em algo para trabalhar. É um perfeito cavalheiro: evita fazer qualquer tipo de barulho enquanto estou dormindo. Ah, Aldebaran, às vezes penso que você não existe! Demoro-me na cama por mais alguns minutos e finalmente me levanto. Hoje não haverá arrumação: finalmente, após anos de trabalho, iremos relaxar.

Caminho até o banheiro. Escovo meus dentes e penteio meus cabelos. O reflexo no espelho me assusta. Realmente, não sou mais um jovem Cavaleiro. Não que eu esteja horrendo, porém, o auge de minha beleza já passou. Não sei se Aldebaran notou isso, afinal, foi um relacionamento marcado constantemente pelo estresse da vida de soldado. Estávamos alertas 24 horas por dia, sempre atentos para entrar no campo de batalha. As férias eram praticamente inexistentes, pois o Santuário podia chamar a qualquer momento e isso acontecia frequentemente. Aposto que nenhum de nós percebeu o tempo inscrevendo suas marcas em nossos corpos. Pois bem, agora haverá tempo de sobra e isso me assusta profundamente.

Uma parte de mim diz que esse meu comportamento é uma grande bobagem, porém, não posso deixar de pensar nisso. Da mesma forma que, enquanto éramos jovens, temi perder Aldebaran para alguém mais interessante e bonito, agora temo que ele enjoe de mim, que perceba meus defeitos, minhas implicâncias, tudo aquilo que nossa missão não dava espaço para que ele reparasse. E o que me assusta ainda é mais que, por mais estranho que isso pareça, eu finalmente percebi o quanto eu o amo.

Não digo que eu não o amasse antes, mas ontem, enquanto demorava a pegar nosso, reexaminei nosso relacionamento e o que ele significa para mim. Enquanto eu relembrava cada fato que atravessava minha mente, eu sentia meu coração queimar, tão intensa e deliciosamente que eu me senti pleno de alegria. Agora, não haverá mais Athena ou Santuário ou qualquer outra coisa que eu tenha de colocar acima de meus desejos pessoais.

Pela primeira vez na vida, estou livre do peso da responsabilidade e isso me fez ver o quanto realmente amo o meu companheiro. Ao mesmo tempo, sinto-me agoniado com o risco que eu o venha a perder aos poucos, agora que finalmente compreendi esse sentimento. A vida é realmente cruel. Quisera eu saber da intensidade desse amor enquanto ainda era jovem, para criar laços ainda mais fortes com Aldebaran e acabar com essa minha insegurança. Aquela pequena parte de mim ainda diz que estou pensando bobagens, contudo, não consigo evitar de pensá-las.

No entanto, não posso me refugiar a vida inteira aqui nesse banheiro, desejando voltar atrás, pois isso é impossível de acontecer. Tomo fôlego e me dirijo à cozinha. Como sempre, Aldebaran deixou a mesa posta para café da manhã. Ele ainda não comeu, pois há lugar para dois. Olho através da janela e o vejo sentado em uma cadeira, próximo à porta da carpintaria. Céus, ele parece belo como nunca! A mesma pele morena banhada pelo sol da manhã, os belos cabelos negros salpicados de fios brancos, o ar sereno. É como se fosse inabalável.

Afasto a cortina para ver melhor, analisando seu corpo másculo e forte, bem marcado na regata branca e na calça folgada de flanela que usa para dormir. Está descalço, esfregando os pés na terra quente. Sinto como se toda a paisagem o desejasse, como se existisse unicamente para admirá-lo em vez de ser o contrário, e me sinto tomado de ciúmes. O tempo é realmente cruel: estou pasmo como nunca notei o quão forte era meu amor por meu companheiro ou como quão belo ele se tornou com o passar dos anos. Estou me sentindo um daqueles velhos que se lamenta "ah, como eu queria ser jovem e ter a experiência que tenho hoje!"

Aldebaran, pelo contrário, parece bastante jovem. Com certeza, deve ter muitos planos para a aposentadoria. Sempre disse que tinha vontade de viajar para tantos lugares que mal consigo recordar, de experimentar novas iguarias culinárias, tirar fotografias, fazer compras… Sim, ele deve ter muitas expectativas. Espero que eu não me torne uma pedra no sapato com o decorrer dos anos. Só de pensar nisso, sinto meu coração apertar.

Finalmente tomo coragem e saio para o quintal. Meu companheiro nem mesmo se move. Parece estranhamente compenetrado em algo no horizonte. Caminho até ele e posso sentir que está tomado por uma grande tensão. Toco carinhosamente seu ombro esquerdo e ele se assusta, como se saísse de um transe. Olha para mim, sem graça, e sorri buscando disfarçar seus pensamentos.

"Bom dia", ele me diz com doçura, enquanto envolve minha cintura e me acomoda em seu colo. Respondo no mesmo tom, enquanto passo meus braços em torno de seu pescoço. Em silêncio, ele me encara fixamente, contemplativo, como se quisesse analisar as profundezas de minha alma. Acaricia ternamente o meu rosto, para depois enrolar uma mecha de meus cabelos em torno de seus dedos. Permanece em silêncio por um bom tempo, até que eu lhe pergunto se há algo errado.

"Não, Mu. Na verdade, não poderia estar mais perfeito", ele responde, com um sorriso no rosto, apertando-me carinhosamente em seu abraço. "Sabe de uma coisa? Eu nunca havia conseguido ver, de verdade, o quão bonito você é". Fui pego de surpresa por aquelas palavras. Aldebaran não é do tipo de pessoa que elogia minha beleza exaustivamente, mas sempre me brindou com palavras afetuosas sobre o assunto. Antes mesmo que eu pudesse questioná-lo, ele continuou. "Vou te dizer algumas coisas, mas tenho medo que elas te irritem".

Sinto meu corpo inteiro estremecer ao som dessas palavras. Procuro tirar de mim uma coragem que nem sei se tenho e balanço a cabeça positivamente para que ele continue. Aldebaran me observa com um breve sorriso no rosto, como se buscasse me tranquilizar, e então, prossegue. "Eu acho que até hoje eu nunca havia me dado conta do quanto eu te amo, Mu. Nós nunca tivemos o que se pode chamar de uma vida tranquila, e eu sempre te amei, sempre gostei de estar ao seu lado e guardo com carinho tudo o que vivemos junto. Mas parece que agora é como se as nuvens tivessem se dissipado do horizonte e eu pudesse te amar plenamente".

Ora, Eros e Afrodite não poderiam ser mais brincalhões! Céus, o que esses deuses estão aprontando? Então, a angústia de Aldebaran tinha a mesma razão que a minha… "E eu sei que você vai me achar idiota por isso, mas eu tenho medo de te perder, Mu. Agora você vai ter todos os motivos do mundo para se aborrecer comigo. Vai ver o quanto eu sou teimoso, o quanto posso ser bobo, o quanto eu, ah!, um bocado de coisas! E sabe, você está lindo… acho que nunca esteve tão lindo! E eu estou envelhecendo. Não tenho poderes para retardar isso…"

Eu o interrompo com um beijo. Provo da boca do meu amado como se fosse a primeira vez, como se eu esperasse por esse toque por toda a vida. O aperto em meus braços e o estimulo a fazer o mesmo, enquanto nos conectamos através dessa carícia. De início, ele parece confuso, mas logo me corresponde, explorando minha boca com exímia habilidade. Deixo-me levar pelo momento até perder o fôlego, descolando os lábios enquanto arfo de excitação. Baixinho, eu lhe digo "Somos dois idiotas então. Mas você continua sendo o corajoso, que busca encarar os problemas de frente, enquanto eu fico apenas remoendo a situação".

"Você também pens…", ele interrompe a frase e acaricia meu rosto mais uma vez. Nunca me canso de sentir sua mão forte e levemente áspera roçar a minha pele. "Deixa pra lá. Estamos sendo bobos. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Você realmente ficou realmente delicioso com o passar dos anos", ele me diz, com um sorriso malicioso ao qual não posso resistir. Sinto sua boca tomar meu pescoço, provocando-me com mordidas.

"Você também está um tesão", eu digo em meio aos gemidos. Aldebaran interrompe suas carícias e me encara levemente assustado. Eu olho com uma expressão provocante, dizendo a ele "O que foi? Tenho sempre de andar na linha?"Ele ri e me beija novamente, enquanto as mãos fortes já buscam se livrar de minhas roupas.

Perdi a conta de quantas vezes fizemos amor hoje. Aldebaran me sugeriu que batizássemos os cômodos da casa e não pude deixar de me divertir com a ideia. Mesmo sendo meu companheiro há tantos anos, sinto que nunca nos amamos com tal intensidade. Longe do clima pesado do Santuário, pudemos nos acariciar sem pressa, nos explorar sem medo. E embora já tenhamos feito transas maravilhosas outras vezes, hoje, sem dúvida, foi o melhor dia de todos. Mal conseguimos nos mover devido ao cansaço que toma conta de nossos corpos agora.

Deitado em meu peito, Aldebaran respira tranquilamente, enquanto entrelaço os dedos de sua mão direita em minha mão esquerda. Por vezes, ainda deposita um beijo carinhoso em meu peitoral. Aos poucos, ele acomoda-se ao meu lado e abraça meu corpo, olhando-me com carinho. "Você é um safado, Mu. Realmente acabou comigo hoje". "Olha quem fala!", respondo com um sorriso, encostando minha testa à dele. "Vai me culpar pela mesa da cozinha que você quebrou?"

Ele riu, levemente sem graça. Com certeza deve estar lembrando do momento em que a mesa desabou enquanto ele estava deitado em cima. Passado o susto inicial, demos boas risadas antes de retomarmos nossa maratona. "Ah, amanhã eu começo a fazer uma mesa nova. Eu nem tinha gostado muito daquela. Acho que farei uma melhor e mais bonita", ele diz. "Sim, você sempre teve talento para carpintaria. Fará coisas muito bonitas", comento, beijando-o nos lábios.

"Você podia usar seus dons de ferreiro para também fazer algumas esculturas de metal, ou quem sabe algo com vidro. Lembro de você ter me contado sobre alguns lemurianos que trabalhavam com vidro". "Sim, é verdade. Creio que pode ser uma boa ideia", respondo animado, afinal sempre tive interesse em experimentar essa técnica, embora me faltasse tempo. "Vou fazer alguns tourinhos de cristal. E alguns carneirinhos. Decorar a casa com eles", digo com um sorriso, que também arranca risadas de Aldebaran.

"Quero viajar com você", ele diz, olhando-me fixamente. "Mas viajar de verdade, sabe? Com tempo para conhecer os pontos turísticos, provar da gastronomia típica. Sem essa correria da época do Santuário". "Sim, isso será ótimo. Realmente, me pesava o coração ter conhecido tantos locais importantes, mas sempre a trabalho". Aldebaran e eu já havíamos dividido sonhos muitas vezes, mas dessa vez era diferente: agora eles finalmente podem se realizar. Isso me dá uma alegria bastante tranquilizadora e eu já penso em alguns destino para sugerir ao meu parceiro.

"Poderíamos também ter alguns cachorros e gatos", eu sugiro, "apesar que daí eu ficaria com receio de viajar e deixar os animais sozinhos". "Ora, Kiki pode usar o teletranporte e passar alguns instantes do dia com eles. Aposto que ele não ia reclamar", Aldebaran comenta, com um sorriso de aprovação. "Podemos fazer um jardim nos fundos. Muitas flores, uma horta, um pomar. O que acha?". "Eu acho perfeito". Sim, realmente acho e já posso ver o rosto de felicidade do meu Touro diante das primeiras flores que desabrocharão.

"Bom, então está decidido! Está inaugurada nossa vida de donos de casa!", ele diz, arrancando-me uma gargalhada. Acaricio seu rosto, admirando seus traços de homem másculo e gentil. "Já posso te imaginar trabalhando na carpintaria. Vai ficar muito sexy". "Acha mesmo?" Mas ele não me permite responder, avança lentamente sobre mim e toma novamente minha boca, enquanto suas mãos já passeiam pelo meu corpo, tocando os pontos estratégicos que ele bem conhece.

Sem dúvidas, será uma noite longa, mas está tudo bem: não temos que acordar para salvar o mundo amanhã. Já estou certo de que a vida de aposentado não será assim tão entediante.


End file.
